Shao Lin
Shao Lin is a powerful ninja from the eastern continent of Naruto World, belonging to Shin-Lin Clan of the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), which itself is located in Land of Dark Forests in the east. Shao Lin belongs to Naruto Uzumaki's elder children's generation. He appears in the FanFiction book series of Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8, called Gaara's Romance. He is one of the main characters of the first volume, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. His elder sister, Lao Shin, is the wielder of Sacred Spirit, Hell Horse called Diyuma, which she inherited from her father during the Hidden Fir Village's destruction by Akuno Hei. Shao himself is the vessel of Diyuma's Black Spirit part which Lao Shin gave him in their early childhood. Background Shao Lin was the child who always did pranks in the village, especially on the Elders of the Shin-Lin clan. Because of this he would often get scolded by his mother, Izumi Shin. Shao was one of the siblings who loved his mother a lot, even more than his father, whom he often considered annoying, as all he did was reprimand him for his jokes and pranks, or even his failure times. Despite him not being as talented in Ninjutsu as Lao and not admiring it as much, Shao showed extremely good skills at Ninja Academy and graduated at the age of 5 just like his sister, Lao, before him. It was because his Genjutsu skills always were superb. However, just like a lot of other Shin-Lin clan members, he still possessed more than one chakra natures - Lightning and Fire, just like Lao, and he had inherited the same Kekkei Genkai as her - the Plasma Release. Shao suffered blur consciousness in time of Hidden Fir's destruction, as Akuno Hei wounded him in head and neck badly with his immense black powers. At that time Shao was only 6. In order to save Shao and her other siblings, Lao dispatched her Diyuma spirit parts in them, giving them enormous soul energy stamina and helping them to get back on their feet. Diyuma's power helped the children to heal little by little, not feeling so much pain anymore. Lao herself left White Spirit part within her, the mainest part of Diyuma spirit, thus the technique of Black Eye, the greatest technique of Diyuma, remained in her possession. Shao Lin, as the second eldest sibling, and as the eldest boy among the group, received Black Spirit part from her. The Black Spirit adapted well with Shao's blur conscience at that time, and almost took over his mind, but Shao managed to put it at its place. However, gaining the Black Spirit, Shao inherited Diyuma's negative powers and holding this energy within his body, his organs got damaged, turning him fruitless. He was no more able to ever have children. Shao followed Lao and his siblings to the western continent in order to search for Akuno Hei who had fled there, and take revenge for his losses. Shao Lin was raised by Lao, just like all of the other siblings, and, as being the eldest boy and second eldest sibling after Lao Shin, he became her right hand-man in a lot of affairs. Personality Shao Lin was a very kind child in his childhood. He did everything to help others, and always defended the oppressed ones. He was not good at Ninjutsu while at Ninja Academy, so his classmates often laughed at him. His father, Ikari, didn't acknowledge him as much as he did for Lao, but Shao wouldn't get upset about it, instead he would laugh at his father who, as he called him, was 'half blind' (this nickname was due to his father being Diyuma wielder, thus having Black Eye on the place of his right eye, which was mostly closed, because if it opened it would cause Diyuma's awakening). Everyone perceived Shao in the village as a 'prankster', the 'failure son of Diyuma Lord', and so on. Nevertheless, Shao was pretty easygoing, and he didn't even care what people thought. When his mother, Izumi, scolded him for playing pranks on Elders and his Academy teachers, he would listen to her, putting on an attentive face, and after his mother finished the lecture he would run off and do even worse prank than before. Shao, as a child, was restless and untamed spirit. However, Shao managed to graduate early from the Academy - at the age of 5, just like his sister. It was mostly because of his extremely good skills at Genjutsu. He possessed vast abilities in special eastern genjutsu technique - the Dark Arts, which, surprisingly for every Shin-Lin clan member, was similar to the skills of their enemy clan, Hei, which resided in Hidden Fir as well, under the Village Elders' supervision. Everyone thought Shao was hiding something. Ikari and his wife got nervous. They took Shao to the Forest Spirits Temple and got him inspected. There they found out that this child had a special connection with spirits, and the genjutsu he possessed was not of Hei clan's, but of the powerful Shadow Spirits residing in the Land of Dark Forests since ancient times. Thus, their child was actually blessed. Since then Ikari, astonished, began to acknowledge Shao's skills, but he didn't last long to see him fully mature - the Hidden Fir was destroyed by Akuno soon enough. In his twenties, when he appeared in the west and Naruto and his friends met him and his siblings, Shao was still the one always joking and laughing, never being sad or depressed. He deeply cared for his siblings and loved them, helping them in any way he could. He was also very joyful young man, loving to tease people. He often referred to his comrades with nicknames he would make up for them. For example, he made nickname for Lao Shin, calling her 'Little Mommy', due to her hard work raising all of the siblings, educating them, training them and having really motherly attitude. But he was no more that completely kind and innocent child of his early childhood. In the FanFic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Shao is mostly shown as a merciless person, who doesn't really mind tormenting others with his genjutsu, and even seems amused by it. Though, he later states that it is partly because of him wielding the Black Spirit part of Diyuma, which has negative and dark impacts upon his mind. However, he still manages to control the Black Energy he holds. Appearance Shao Lin is actually a very handsome, but, at the same time, frightening young man. He has a slightly tan skin, pitch black hair and beautiful light blue eyes. He has three painted lines on each of his cheeks, making him look like a savage tribesman. That is actually the reason why he puts on those painted lines - he considers himself a dark shaman. His black hair is long and spiky, with two thick strands risen on both sides resembling devilish horns, giving him a shamanic look indeed. His hair is tied in five tresses when he's in his twenties, and in eight when he's in thirties. He always dyes his nails in black. In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Shao Lin wears black ninja suit, black boots, and a pitch black long cloak. He has hanged his small black ninja bag on his thigh. It is where he carries his ninja tools - kunai and shuriken - though he rarely uses them, in time of his weakest genjutsu attack called 'Darkened World'. Abilities Shao Lin is a skilled ninja, although he rarely uses Ninjutsu. His Ninjutsu attacks are mostly used by him in the beginning of the battle when he doesn't know the enemy and wants to play a little to get acquainted with their attacks, in order to come up with a good plan afterwards. No matter his lack of admiration towards Ninjutsu, Shao still possesses two chakra natures - Lightning and Fire, and also a Kekkei Genkai combining these two natures - the Plasma Release. Shao's main ability is his genjutsu - Dark Arts, which greatly adapts with his Black Spirit Style, the ability he got from Diyuma part he gained. These two styles combined provide exceptional strength - the genjutsu from which there's practically no way out, and, what's more, the person caught in it undergoes such torment that they actually hurt and wound themselves physically in real life, while not even realising it, being stuck in genjutsu with all their mind and senses. Due to horrible pressure of genjutsu, some people caught in it even die. Another notable ability Shao Lin has is apparently Night Vision. He never goes to sleep due to possessing Black Spirit power. He does not anymore need to rest up or sleep. He perfectly sees everything at night, and so siblings often rely on him to guard them during nights. Chakra and Physical Prowess Shao always possessed large stamina of chakra and Soul Energy, and after Lao gave him the Black Spirit part, he acquired immense defensive stamina and reserves. After that he can automatically get healed fast after being hit by any jutsu or even energy attacks. The only way to quickly kill him is to hit his eldest sister, Lao Shin, in her main chakra point from where she connects with Diyuma, thus killing her first. When the connection is turned off, all of the siblings die, as all of them possess different Diyuma parts and are already connected with it. The other way to kill Shao is really difficult - to attack with a hit that exceeds complete Diyuma's Soul Energy stamina. This kind of energy or chakra amount practically doesn't exist, unless Kaguya and all her Otsutsuki brethren get revived and attack simultaneously. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Soul Energy Shao, as said above, possesses Lightning and Fire chakra natures, and Plasma Release Kekkei Genkai. Apart from that, he's the master of Dark Arts genjutsu technique, and Black Spirit Style. Dark Arts is called 'genjutsu' because of its similarity to this jutsu style, but in fact it more goes to Soul Energy Technique list, because it is in real the accumulation of Soul Energy for the most part, but, of course, chakra plays a big role too (differently from the other Soul Energy Techniques). Dark Arts is in fact the mix of Soul Energy and Chakra accumulations, which allows the master to manipulate with prey's soul, mind, heart and senses from the long range distance. This particular technique actually makes Shao Lin the strongest among his siblings, even stronger than his elder sister, Lao, because Lao needs to unite all of her siblings' powers and borrow their spirit parts in order to fully unleash her Diyuma power (she needs to recreate the full Diyuma for it to completely unleash). When Dark Arts Style jutsu is cast, the prey's mind, soul, heart and senses go completely under the master's control. The master can agitate their soul, making it darkened and remind the person of all the bitter or evil things that had happened to him, of the bad things they had done, via mind the evil, hissing voice of Shao's inner mind (The Black Spirit) tells them terrific things, putting the person in agony, and the heart manipulation allows the master to gather Intel on what are the most important things for the prey they always keep in their heart, and shows those things in dark colours, adding blood, shrieks, and total horror... In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Shao used his Dark Arts Technique - the 'Dark Illusions', on Naruto, making him see his friends dying, Konoha falling in blood, and the hissing voice told him all was over... He also saw his parents, all blooded, stating they had failed Naruto. These horrible pictures caused Naruto's agony and he eventually blacked out. But Dark Arts is not only based on prey's emotions. If prey is emotionless, and has no feelings for anything, Shao uses other Dark Arts Technique - making prey's senses go numb, and making him see only darkness around. There he uses his Ninjutsu techniques but the prey cannot see them due to darkness, so he dies quickly by the hit of Shao's Ninjutsu. Shao, just like his other siblings, possesses Summoning Jutsu Technique as well. His ninja animals are wolves. He mostly summons black or dark grey wolves, but he has white, red and brown wolves in his arsenal as well. He can also summon the Wolf Sage, Okamiru - giant white female wolf with beautiful light blue eyes. Okamiru possesses Dark Senjutsu and often helps Shao in combat, filling his lack of Senjutsu and letting him pull off powerful combinations of Senjutsu and Genjutsu, creating Dark Arts Supreme Technique. Trivia *'Shao's name is derived after the Shaolin Monastery in China, where Shaolin monks live, and from where special type of martial arts has originated. '*'Shao in his adulthood has 8 tresses on his black hair, which is the sacred number of Diyuma, and Shao's birth number as well. In his upper twenties Shao had six tresses, which was considered the number of Fir Forest Spirits on the eastern continent, among the Shin-Lin clan members. This indicates on Shao's strong connection with spirits. '*'Shao is one of the author's favourite Shin-Lin siblings, due to his optimistic personality. '*'Shao has the closest bond with his younger sister, Mao Shin, who is also the mistress of dark spiritual techniques. '*'Shao was born in the beginning of winter, which is considered the period of spirits' prevail among the eastern people. '*'Shao loves kids very much, but doesn't regret not having one himself. He regards all of his nieces and nephews as his own. Quotes '*(To Nao Lin) "What can we do my eagle brother? I'm a Black Spirit, don't forget. Even in the darkest times I find a reason to smile. Can't help it". (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 12: Protecting Beloved Woman). *'(Whispering to himself) ''"It seems like you were wrong, father. Lao suppressed the demon personality, and found true feeling of love... It seems like you didn't know your daughter after all... Lao, I hope you and your chosen one will always cherish the bond you created today..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 19: Eternal Bond).